Twilight 25 round 3
by calin-durus
Summary: A collection of one/shots and drabbles based on the prompts from the Twilight 25. Various Cannon pairings. Some could be AH/AU or just AU. Rated M for possible Adult content and Adult situations
1. Letters

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 5  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: M for implied sexual abuse. (Just to be safe)**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

After finding out a little about her history from James, Alice wanted to know more. All she had to go on was a name and a city.

First, she went to Biloxi, hoping that she could find something in the hall of records. Jasper had warned her not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help the nervous anticipation of the possible discovery as they looked through countless micro-slides and documents.

"Alice," Jasper whispered from beside her as a slide came up. She looked over to see a family portrait. A black and white photograph of a family of four was on the screen. She studied the faces and gasped at the image of the eldest child.

Jasper could feel the wonder his wife was feeling and smiled. "I believe that's you," he whispered, pointing at the very person Alice was looking at. "I would guess you were about ten," he offered, slightly amused that even as a child, she was smaller in stature.

"You think so?" She asked him, her golden eyes locking on his as he nodded in response. She looked back at the screen. "My hair…"

He chuckled at her disbelief that her hair had once been long. "Richard and Vanessa Brandon," Jasper read aloud, "Fourteenth of June, Nineteen eleven."

"I wonder why our family portrait is in the records."

Jasper shrugged and moved to the next slide. This one was a newspaper article. The article detailed the fact that Mister Richard Brandon was a successful judge for the community. He had just ruled on a case that had plagued the South Eastern side of Mississippi.

Jasper let out a low whistle making Alice look up at him. "Well, it says here that Judge Brandon took the case personally after the accused made his family a target," Jasper explained.

Alice closed the book she was looking through to scan the slide. "Wait, what's the date on this report?" she asked as she saw what she had learned to be her name mentioned.

"The twenty-first of September, nineteen eighteen," Jasper responded. "Why what did you see?"

"I was attacked..."

A low growl escaped from Jasper's chest at the thought of someone attacking _his_ Alice. She giggled softly, placing her hand over his.

"Over protective fool," she teased. He gave her a sheepish smile as she gently kissed his cheek.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Do we want more information on the case?" he asked.

Alice nodded, "Yes, please. All it said in that article was that I was attacked, but there aren't any details."

He nodded before flipping through the slides on the screen. "Here we go," he stopped on one whose headline was big and bold. "Jesus, they weren't very discreet on this subject where they?" he mused, slightly disgusted that the print screamed the subject like it did.

"Well Jazz, small town, and back then," Alice shrugged as she read the article. "I'm sure the local community was in a panic and afraid for their wives, daughters, and sisters."

He nodded, trying to imagine what it would have been like for his wife in her human life.

"Don't," Alice whispered from beside him, feeling the anger his thoughts were giving him roll off of him in waves. "It's in the past, Jazz."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he sulked as he continued to look through more slides.

Alice pulled her legs up under her as she flipped through the old books. She didn't know how to feel about the startling news that she had been attacked by a sexual predator as a human. A part of her felt hurt, betrayed, and angry, while the other part of her felt numb.

The more time they spent learning about her family and the past, the more she felt on edge. Maybe there was a reason why she had no memory before waking up alone, thirsty, and the image of Jasper on her mind.

"We can stop for the day if you'd like," Jasper said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No, I'm just thinking," she said, giving him a small smile.

"You're confused."

Alice paused for a minute, debating how best to answer her husband's statement. "I guess I am," she agreed.

"You can tell me why Alice," he offered, taking her hand in his before bringing it to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles.

She smiled at him, trying to hide her face into her forearm, making him chuckle. He found it amusing how still, after fifty-six years of marriage; she would still get shy around him at times.

"I know," she said softly, setting the book down on the table. "I don't know how to feel about this," she admitted.

"That's understandable. I don't know if I would feel any different if I were in your shoes," he reasoned.

She laughed in a snort and rolled her eyes. "As if you could fit in my shoes," she teased, holding her leg up and wiggling her foot.

Jasper laughed and shook his head as he scrolled through more slides. "There's my wife," he laughed earning himself a playful smack.

Alice laughed before suddenly gasping as she reached for a different book. Jasper's head snapped up in her direction. He knew she was having a vision by the way she sat in place and the glazed over look in her now onyx eyes. He tried as hard as he could to figure out what she was seeing by her emotions, but they were changing at such a rate it was giving him an odd sensation.

"What is it?" he asked after a few moments.

Her hand ghosted over the book she was reaching for as it began to tremble. It held a key to the puzzle of her past. She saw it.

"Alice?" Jasper asked again, placing his hand on her back. He felt her relax at his touch and felt relieved when she looked at him.

"The old house," she said softly. "There's letters… letters I wrote to my family."

"Where is the old house?" he asked, watching as she opened the book open to a newspaper article. She didn't say a word as she handed it to him.

He took the book from her, reading the article that spoke of the death of Mary Alice Brandon. According to the paper, she had killed herself on the anniversary of her attack. The article gave the address to both the graveyard in which she would be buried, as well as the family home, where loved ones could pay their respects to their families.

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he read the cause of death. "But you were in the asylum…"

Alice nodded, blinking rapidly as if to push back the tears that would have fell. "Even then, public image was important. Think about it, if you had a position like my father's, would you want everyone to know your eldest was in the loony bin?"

He shook his head. "Darlin', I don't think that's why they did it."

"I have to see those letters, Jazz."

Jasper nodded, closing the book and putting it back on the table, "Anything for you."

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Kirmit and 911turbowriter for helping me get this thing presentable lol. **

**My first attempt at Canon Jalice... hope you liked it :)**


	2. Summer of Youth

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 21  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

That was the summer that changed everything. The last summer that I was a boy, I became a man. My friends and I spent countless hours by the lake, swinging from the tree, listening to our music too loud, and just being boys.

But then the girls showed up. No… Not girls… Women. They were beautiful, exotic, enticing.

I was loved stoned the minute the petite one smiled at me. _Alice_. Her siren's song reeled me in as she spoke of home; her hypnotic green eyes, willing me to see only her.

_Alice_, she's the only one I'll ever need.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Kirmit for doing the beta thing she does :)**


	3. Friends Forever

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 25

Pen name: calin-durus

Pairing: Bella/Alice

Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

We stood together, hand in hand, in the empty field. No words were spoken. They weren't needed. She was leaving tomorrow morning, college bound in Italy to study fashion. I was destined to stay here in Washington to take care of my father.

She was my best friend, my confidant, and the sister I never had.

I felt her squeeze my hand, causing me break my gaze from the setting sun to look at her.

"You won't forget me right?" she asked.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Who could forget the great Alice Cullen?"

"Exactly," she laughed. "Remember that."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to 911turbowriter and Kirmit for fixing this (I know I'm a pain :P)**

**and woohoo look at me. 3 down 22 to go! lol ;)**


	4. With the Spark Of A Lighter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 23  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I lit the end of my cigarette; inhaling deeply as I snapped the zippo closed. I could see her watching me from across the yard. Her petite frame looked smaller in the chair as she sipped from the blue plastic cup, nodding her head at the ramblings of her friend.

"Go talk to her," A voice buzzed from beside me. I glanced to my left and shook my head at my best friend and cousin, Edward Masen.

"Alice is an up-town girl. I'm from the wrong side of the tracks," I explained to him.

All I could do was look.

* * *

_Thank you to Kirmit for looking this over really quick. Sorry it too a while to get this out school and computer issues are kicking my butt :/_


	5. Late Night Vistor

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 24  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

I quickly ran up the four flights of stairs, careful not to make too much noise on the fire escape. When I reached her window, I could see a faint light as the soft pink curtain fluttered in the breeze.

I inhaled deeply, the smell of wildflowers and peaches invaded my senses.

_Alice_…

The springs of her bed gave a faint squeak as she moved in her slumber. Oh how I ached to see her; to watch her as she dreamt of things I could only imagine.

The breeze blew the curtain opened, allowing me the glimpse of my love.

* * *

_Thanks again to my wifey, Kirmit. And before you suggest, this one will be expanded into something else, just not right away (Thank Kirmit for that lol)._


	6. A Matter of Time

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 1  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Alice/Jasper (although it's not implied)  
Rating: K  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

A/n: special thanks to my wifey Kirmit for being my beta and cheerleader. Love ya girlie :)

* * *

I flipped the egg timer over, starting it over. A lot could happen in a minute. A butterfly can flap its wings, cause a huge tsunami in Asia, quickly enough that no one can be prepared for it.

People's lives can change in a minute. They can be blissfully unaware of what the future holds, spending their time throwing caution to the wind. While, in the blink of an eye that minute passes and they're faced with the reality of their actions.

Like me, relying on this egg timer while I wait for my fate. In less than a minute.


	7. Booze

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Rose pov  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

A/n: Thank you to Kirmit for loving me despite my weird shipping habits :)

* * *

_Booze, booze, I need booze_, I chanted in my head as I walked down the nearly deserted street. My life had been spun upside down. I outed my father for the crooked bastard he was. I unintentionally destroyed my mother and her family.

Worst of all, I screwed over the two men in my life that ever truly cared about me. I may have jeopardized my cousin's career while implicating my father and lost the love of my life to the stupid fucking war.

"Fucking politics," I muttered aloud.

"Good thing you're in Vegas, beautiful!" The store clerk answered back.


	8. Running From the Pain

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 3  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: T  
Rating: Jasper/Alice

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

A/n: Thanks to Kirmit, even if I confused her at first lol

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, the rocks and various objects that littered the ground cutting into my foot, ripping the nylons that I wore.

When I couldn't do it anymore, I collapsed against a building. The burning in my chest and the stinging pain in my feet mixed with the crushing of my heart brought back the images of him and _her_.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face, letting my hot tears stream down my cold face.

I was such a fool to believe I ever had a chance. I knew better.


	9. Coming Home

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 4  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

A/n: *sighs* without Kirmit I'd be lost. Thanks for helping bb!

* * *

I saw her standing there in the cold. I laughed at the sight of her. Her tiny body shaking as she held herself, the short white dress doing nothing to provide the warmth she need.

I jumped off the train before it came to a stop; walking as fast as I could through the snow while removing my coat. A smiled stretched across her face as she saw me approach. She dropped her arms to her side to smooth her dress.

I wrapped my coat around her before pulling her to me. "You're finally home," she breathed into my chest.


	10. Books

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 6  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

A/N: Alsper fans have seen a glimpse of this one ;) Thanks (as always) to Kirmit for correcting my to, too, twos :P

* * *

"I don't get it," the girl pouted at the TV.

"Get what?" the man next to her asked.

"Why the lie-berry? Taz no love."

The man chuckled as he sat down the book he was reading. "But it is. The Beast knows Belle's fondness for reading so he gave her the library," he tried to explain to the six year old.

"Like you give me dolls?" she asked, he nodded in response. Chewing on her lip, she tilted her head as she thought it over.

Suddenly the little girl hugged him tightly around the neck. "Love you," she said simply.


	11. Late Night Walk

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 7  
Pen name: calin-durus  
Pairing: Jasper/Alice  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

A/n: Thanks to Kirmit for being the beta!

* * *

I quickly walked across the campus, clutching my bag close to me as one hand held my phone, my finger hovering over the speed dial for my roommate.

_God, I wish Jasper was here…_

The sound of shuffling made me jump; I was about to warn whoever it was that I could get security quick, when they grabbed me tightly around my waist and picked me up.

I screamed and kicked blindly, catching my attacker in the knee.

My assailant put me down as he swore. "Jesus Ali!" he hissed, making me spin to face him.

"Jasper? You scared me!"


End file.
